Attorney First, Wife Second
by FromTheInsideOut2
Summary: On their way to a meeting with opposing counsel Haruhi and Kyoya get stuck on an elevator. Would killing time in an elevator alone fall under attorney-client privileges? -Prompt created from my 100 Hits OHSHC Bingo board on Tumblr!


**A/N- This story is the product of a prompt on my 100 Hits OHSHC Bingo board I am doing over on my Tumblr account (wichols). If you would like to join in on the fun and see what the bingo is all about head over and make some requests!**

The crowd of people piled out of the elevator as it reached the ground floor. Waiting patiently, they watched various people file out of the opening of the elevator. Satisfied with the empty elevator they stepped towards the back clicking the 30th-floor button allowing a few more people to shuffle in and select their respective destinations.

"After we reach the 30th floor we will need to get out and step into another elevator leading up to the more secured floors of the building." The doors closed and a subtle movement initiated their assent to the top of the tower. Light dings and shuffling feet filled the compact space of the elevator as people entered and exited on each floor. Resorting to passing the time each sifted through some paperwork awaiting their arrival at the 30th-floor.

With the closing of the door at floor 28 the elevator continued its assent carrying the lone two passengers. Slowly it came to a gradual stop. Moments ticked by before it registered that they were no longer moving. "Kyoya, looks like the elevator stopped moving." Shifting her vision from her paperwork to the frozen red '30' flashing above the shut elevator doors.

Without glancing up he continued scrawling various notes in his black book. "What do you mean not moving?" He growled through clenched teeth.

"Well, I think the dictionary defines the phrase 'stopped moving' as something the was previously in motion that is no longer continuing in said motion." She snickered at his displeased expression towards her humor.

"I know _what_ it means. More so, I was wondering _why_ it has stopped moving."

"I have no clue. I'm an attorney, not an elevator expert. Has it done something like this before?"

Striding over he thumbed the emergency call button. A small flashing ring of light appeared around the button. "Hello? It appears that the elevator is stuck and we need assistance." The loud, robotic, voice reverberated throughout the small space. _Instructions included: staying calm, waiting for assistance to arrive, the estimated wait time, and the number to the operator of the building. "That wasn't very helpful._" Assuming his place at the back of the elevator he looked at his equally as stuck companion. "Might as well let my assistant know what's happening." Bringing the phone up to his ear he rattled off a few instructions and promptly ended the call.

"Well, now what do we do?"

"We wait. Though, if they know what's good for them, it should only be a few minutes before we are released from this metal coffin." Tapping his foot impatiently, he adjusted his sleeve to peer at his watch repeatedly.

"Are you going to be late for something?"

"No, I just don't like watching my time being wasted like this. Time is money and right now I am losing both."

"Anything I could do to help?"

"If there weren't any cameras in here I would suggest something but considering there are I will reserve that for another time. And it would be highly inappropriate to be caught being intimate with the attorney representing me."

"Well, I _am_ your wife."

"But unfortunately, at this moment, you are my attorney first and wife second. Although…" His voice trailed off as his hands snaked across her waist to wrap around her back. "I am sure no one in this building would ever reveal any incriminating evidence against me. Considering I own the building." His lips hovered over the bend in her neck, as he finished the last statement. Sucking gently at her porcelain skin he relaxed his body against hers.

A breathy gasp escaped her lips as she leaned away from his hot breath. "I thought you just said attorney first, wife second."

Trailing a small line of kisses to her jawline he replied, "you of all people should know the way I like to relieve a little stress. And right now I am feeling _notably _stressed." The seductive tone in his voice sent an electric jolt down her spine. "Had you just given in last night I would not be nearly as tense today."

She felt his lips curl against her skin in a smug smirk. "Kyoya?"

His hands caressed the curve of her waist beneath her blazer.

"Kyoya?"

Ghosting his lips against hers, "what?"

"The elevator is moving…"

"Damn." Giving her a chaste kiss he leaned back chuckling at his extremely flustered attorney. "Might want to adjust yourself before the door opens. Heaven forbid opposing counsel sees you is such an unprofessional state."

*_Ding_*


End file.
